Time Changes Everyone
by Tarsina18
Summary: During Hermione's 5th year she breaks her time-turner and finds herself in 1942. A few weeks 50 years in the past occur before she is returned to her own time, and it affects the entire war and Wizarding World. Good Voldemort. Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Ginny bashing. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Spells

Ch. 1

Hermione ran down the corrador, trying to escape the Inquisition Squad. The meeting of Dumbledore's Army was in shambles, the Toad had found them before ordering the capture of the leaders. Hermione turned to see if they were chasing her, only to see no one behind her. She pulled out her time-turner determined to find a way to prevent the Squad from finding the DA. Unfortunatetly, she tripped falling down a moving staircase and shattering the magical necklace.

She watched time slide by her as she tumbled down the stairs, just as the flow backwords of time stopped she saw a boy and the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets disappear down the corrador and around a corner. "Ouch!" She cried out involintarily, as her back slammed against the floor at the bottom of the stairs. She heard the boy hiss something before seeing his head pop around the corner to check for the person who had called out in pain.

"Who are you?" He demanded in anger.

"I am hurt, I think I have a broken leg." Hermione answered, evading his question. He growled at her before flicking his wand and levitating her, floating her to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Hufflepuff, we have an injured girl." The boy shouted for the nurse. An elderly woman rushed out of her office to see who was in need of her aid.

"Oh, dear! Mr. Riddle, I need you to fetch the Headmaster." She ordered the Prefect. He nodded, and after levitating Hermione to a bed, headed out to the Great Hall.

"Professor Dippit!" He spoke loudly as he entered the large room, walking up to the Head Table as the Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore looked at him.

"Mr. Riddle, what do you need?" The Headmaster asked the Slytherin 5th year.

"Madam Hufflepuff requests your presence in the Hospital Wing." Tom answered, hiding his disgust for both men. "It is an emergency." He added when Dippit didn't move to stand.

"Very well, I am coming." He responded gruffly, standing and exiting through the Professor's exit. Tom left the Great Hall and meet up with the Headmaster in the corrador and together they headed to the Hospital Wing.

"What on Earth have you been doing, young woman?" They heard the nurse exclaimed as they entered the Hospital Wing. Not noticing the visitors entrance, the teen girl answered.

"Madam, I fell down the stairs and my time-turner shattered as I was falling." She answered unhappily. "Can you tell me what the date is?" She asked, starting to sound exasperated.

"The date, Miss, is October 30th 1942." Headmaster Dippit answered, drawing the attention of the two women. "You were lucky that Mr. Riddle found you." He added as he moved to Hermione's bedside. "When are you from?" He inquired as he sat down.

"1994. I went 50 years into the past!" She spoke in a dull tone, shock and fear warring inside her. "Wait, did you say Riddle, as in _Tom Riddle_.?" She asked, fear encompassing her body and showing in her expreshion. "Oh, the irony!" She added under her breath.

"Can I get your name, please?" The headmaster asked, caution in both his eyes and tone.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger, I am a 5th year muggleborn Gryffindor." She answered honestly, straightening her uniform and robes.

"Proud of it?" Tom asked, eyebrow raised, teasing the girl from the future.

"Yep." Hermione responded with a grin at the Slytherin heir.

"Gryffindors." Tom muttered, rolling his eyes at her response to her teasing.

"Well, Ms. Granger, we need to come up with a cover story for the rest of the school." Headmaster Dippit informed the teen.

"Why, I come from a time where the students are the grandchildren of this group of students." Hermione pointed out. "As I am a muggleborn, I can't tell them very much about anything that will really effect their lives." She explained to them.

"I never would have thought of that." Dippit admitted, looking pensive. "You are right, being this far in the past shouldn't effect the timestream." He added, speaking his thoughts on the idea. Hermione rolled her eyes as he caught on to what she had already said.

"Is he always this dense?" She whispered her question to Tom, stiffening when she remembered who he would become in the future.

"Yes, why are you scared of me?" Tom answered, confused by her reactions to him.

"You're also in your 5th year?" She asked, scared of Voldemort even though he wasn't yet a killer.

"Yes." Tom answered, wondering what about his future had this beauty so scared of him. "Why do you ask?" He added, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Later." She stated, eyes flicking to the Headmaster and back. Tom gave a sharp, but still tiny, nod in acceptance.

"Right, we should get you Sorted, so you can get to bed tonight." The headmaster pointed out before turning to the nurse. "Is she well enough to leave?"

"Yes, I would like to check her over tomorrow, before bedtime, to make sure there is no lasting damage." Madam Hufflepuff answered her boss and giving her patient a pointed look.

"Good, good. Come along then, children." He spoke cheerfully, quickly exiting the Wing. Tom and Hermione rolled their eyes and followed at a normal pace, not rushing to chase after the Headmaster. When they all reached the Headmaster's Office, Dippit plucked the Sorting Hat from its shelf and dropped it onto Hermione's head.

~Ah, you're a little old to be a first year.~ The Hat grumbled in her mind.

~I am a 5th year from 1994.~ Hermione growled at the hat mentaly. ~Just do your Job.~ She demanded shortly.

~Fine, but don't kill anyone.~ The Hat answered before shouting SLYTHERIN to the room. Hermione removed the Sorting Hat and glared at it.

"You just put a Muggleborn in Slytherin, I'm the one who's dead." She informed it with a snarl. As she spoke 2 rings fell from the Hat.

"Mr. Riddle, Ms. Granger, you two are heirs of Hogwarts." One of the Paintings, the one of Helga Hufflepuff, announced. Tom retrieved both rings and examinined the crests. He slid the Lordship ring onto his own finger, making it glow green, before handing the other one to Hermione.

"How am I related to Rowena Ravenclaw?" She asked, before flicking her wand. Accio Potion's textbook She summoned a book from her bag. After catching it, she tapped the spine with her wand. "Bloodline revealers." She ordered, causing the book to open to the easiest one. "Legacy Potion." She read the title aloud, before silently going over the required ingredients, step by step instructions, and basic explaination. "Three hours to brew." She added in a whisper.

"I am sure our Potion's Professor, Horrace Slughorn, would be willing to brew this potion for you." Headmaster Dippit assured the teen girl.

"I am more than cabable of brewing it myself." Hermione informed the Headmaster, her tone sharp at the thought of not being good enough at anything. She opened her bag and pulled her 4th year End of Term test results out and handing it to Headmaster Dippit. He gasped as he looked over the parchment, shocked by the content.

"Amaising, my dear. 8 Outstandings and 1 Exceed's Expectations." He spoke, offering the parchment to Tom, who's eyes widened in shock as he looked it over as well. "We will show this to your new Head of House. Professor Slughorn is not only your Potion's Professor, but also the Head of Slytherin." Dippit stated to Hermione. "Tom, would you show Ms. Granger to the Slytherin Common Room and give Horrace those results?" He stated the order in a polite manner, but the dismissal was clear to both students. Hermione nodded and followed Tom out of the Office, stopping outside and flicking her wand at her robes to change them to Slytherin robes, the red and gold of Gryffindor becoming the green and silver of Slytherin. Once the magic was complete, they continued down to the dungeons, Tom leading her to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

The entrance of Slytherin Common Rooms was guarded by a portrait of a Black-haired man in his 30's holding a green snake. Tom smiled and spoke the password to the common room. "Slytherin Pride." The portrait nodded, and opened for the students.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked, curious.

"That is Severin Slytherin, he was the great-great-great-grandson of Salazar Slytherin." Tom answered her question easily.

"So that makes him your great-great-grandfather, his daughter marrying the heir of Gaunt." Hermione spoke aloud, her mind going over the knowledge of Voldemort's ancestery.

"How do you know that?" Tom demanded, eyes narrowing at her warily.

"I have looked into the Founder's Heirs in my time, trying to trace the bloodlines for the chance of finding the current heirs to bring more balance of power in Hogwarts." She informed him softly. "Our Headmaster has too much power and is obsessed with being the Hero of the Light." She admitted to her future enemy.

"Ah, then I take it my own grandson is aware of you?" Tom asked blandly.

"You never marry or have children, to my knowledge." Hermione admitted, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"What?!" Tom exclaimed in shock. "Am I still alive in your time?" He demanded, in fear.

"Yes, but not as you are now. I will say no more." Hermione answered, not wanting to help the man who tries to kill her best friend over and over.

"Very well, I will drop the matter for now, but eventually I will want more answers." Tom warned her, before pointing to one of the staircases. "That leads to the girl's dormatory, and the fifth years are on the 4th floor." He states, giving her a short bow and heading up the other staircase.

"Thank You." Hermione calls out to the Prefect before going up and finding her own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Spells

 _:Parseltongue:_

Ch. 2: Finding Family, telling the future/past.

Hermione woke suddenly as a black-haired witch shaking her roughly. "Is there a reason you woke me so rudely?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at the somewhat familiar witch.

"Professor Slughorn told me to wake you, and have you report to his office once you are ready for the day." The other witch informed her in a neutral tone, narrowing her grey eyes at the sharp tone she was given from the new girl in their dorms.

"Oh, sorry for the snappy words, I have bad experiences with people shaking me awake. My name is Hermione Granger, may I get yours?" The time-traveling witch asked in a softer, more welcoming tone. She offered the hesitant teen a shy smile.

"Walburga Rosier." The answer surprised Hermione, recongnizing the name from Sirius's Family tree. "I am unfamiliar with the surname Granger, who are you related to?" The pureblood witch questioned, her eyes growing cool in worry that this new girl was a mudblood.

"I am born of at least one Squib, I am unsure if both parents were from magical backgrounds, however I was proclaimed the Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw by the Sorting Hat last night." Hermione answered honestly, her eyes taking in Sirius's mother as a fellow 5th year.

"Interesting, we should be going, Professor Slughorn dislikes tarty students." Walburga stated bluntly, turning around as Hermione dressed not noticing her having to transfigure her current robes styles to match those of the 1942 robes.

"I am ready." Hermione spoke softly, not touching the other girl, just incase the girl didn't react well to the action.

"Shall I escort you, as you are new to Hogwarts?" Walburga offered, her tone polite.

"That would be a wonderful kindness, thank you." Hermione accepted happily, a slight bounce to her step as they walked down to the Slytherin Common Room and out into the corrador in the dungeons. She let Walburga take the lead and couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her mouth when she was led to the same Classroom Professor Snape used in her time.

"Is there something you find humorous?" The pureblood sniffed, thinking Hermione was giggling at her personally.

"Um, I had an accident with a time-turner in 1992, and _my_ Potion's Professor used this as his classroom." Hermione explained softly, reassuring the pureblood.

"You are from the future?" Walburga demanded in awe and shock. "50 years from now?!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Yes, I even know your firstborn." Hermione giggled with a grin.

"How many children do I bare?" The soon-to-be Black asked excitedly.

"You bare Orion Black 2 children." Was the honest answer from Hermione before she knocks on the door to the classroom.

"Enter." A gentle male voice called out. Hermione opened the door and walked inside nervously.

"Professor Slughorn, I am Hermione Granger, your newest Slytherin." She introduced herself in a polite, confident tone. "I was told you requested my presence." She added when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I have your timetable here, and your classes will begin tomorrow morning. Today, as I was informed by both Headmaster Dippit and Slytherin Prefect Tom Riddle, I will oversee your brewing of the Legacy Potion." He stated sharply, looking down his nose at her with distain.

"Okay, Sir, when do you have time for me to do the potion?" Hermione asked, his sharp tone had been taken as a reprimand to her.

"I have everything you will require here, you may begin whenever you are ready." The Potion's Master informed her with a haughty tone. Hermione shot him an incredulous look as she gave the gathered items a critical glance.

"Sir, do you have any in better condition?" She asked, hesident to ask from his attitude so far.

"No." Horace snarled at her impertinant question. Hermione shot him a look of disbelief but turned back to the equipment offered with a sigh and pulled out her wand, shocking the Potion's Master.

"Reparo." She cast on the broken Cauldron, stirring rod, and mortar/pestle. Her spell made them glow before fixing them, Hermione smiled before casting again. "Acuite et fulgebunt quasi novi." (Sharpen and shine like new.) She watched as the knives suddenly were in perfect working order with a triumpant grin. Slughorn was shocked at her ability to use magic as she began reading the instructions for the potion. She motioned for the Professor to examine her work on repairing the instraments magically as she read. When he didn't say anything she began working on the potion, easily brewing it perfectly. Upon completing the potion, she stepped away so the Potion's Master could examine her work.

"Very well brewed, Ms. Granger, and a perfectly produced potion, bottle it all up and we can test it out." He complimented her with a genuine smile at her. "You also passed all my tests on your knowledge in Potions and Spells." He added with a playful wink at her as she finished bottleing the entire potion. He also noted that she didn't raise a hair when Tom and Walburga requested to join them for the results of the potion.

"It is fine with me, I don't care either way." Hermione assured them offhandedly. "I have 17 extra vials, Sir, what do you recomend I do with the extras?" She asked the professional.

"I would like 3 of them, and I suggest you sell the others." He answered her honestly. "It should rake in a great deal of gold for you." He admitted softly. Hermione nodded, and took on vial and opened it; looking over the instructions on how to use the potion. "It requires 14 drops of blood." He told her as he took the vial from her and poured it over some partchment as she picked up the only unused knife, having saved the blade for this very reason. She shocked them all when she didn't prick a fingertip like most would, instead she opened a long but shallow slice along her palm and then balling her bleeding hand into a fist, to better contain the amount of blood lost from the cut. She held her bloody hand over the partchment as they all counted the drops that fell onto the parchment, aloud.

"One, two, three, four, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14." As the last drop hit the partchment she jerked her hand away, allowing Tom to bind it for her.

"Thank you, Tom." She quietly offered the Prefect, as she looked at the results on the partchment. Gasping in shock as the names appeared, spelling out her heritiage. "I guess you are my Grandmum." She stated in shock to Walburga.

"Your father is from the Main branch of the House of Black, while your mother's was from the Main branch of the Denver House." Tom read aloud, following the lines to find the founder's name, and thus the connection it presented to the witch. "It is from your Mother's line that you have inherited the Title Lady Ravenclaw." Tom stated, pointing to where the Witch was presented on the partchment.

"I have a Squib son?" Walburga whined in disgust at the assumption.

"No, Regulus Black wasn't a Squib. He was rummored to be killed for betraying Voldemort, appearently he went into hiding instead." Hermione informed her grandmum in an absentminded tone. Suddenly realizing that Tom _was_ Voldemort, Hermione's head snapped up to look at him in horror. "Bloody Hell." She whispered as her eyes became wide when she crossed gaizes with Tom. "Thank you for all your help, Professor Slughorn. I think I should go eat lunch, as I skipped breakfast this morning." She offered her Head of House a smile, not showing her apprehension to the older man. She waived her wand, silently casting several spells to gather the vials, partchment, as well as cleaning the equipment and station. She handed three vials to the Potion's Master and left the classroom in an unhurried pace. Once out of the Professor's line of sight, she rushed to an unused classroom, knowing Tom would confront her quickly.

"How do you know that name?" Tom snarled at her, slamming the door behind him, after pushing Walburga into the room as well. He flicked his wand, conjuring wards and locking the door at the same time, before turning his furious eyes on the time-traveler. Hermione used her own wand to write his full name in the air in her special blue flames before flicking it to rearange the letters to I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. The Prefect advanced on her, backing her into a wall as she tried to evade him.

"Your anagram is feared in my time, most refuse to speak it. Some of the main people on the 'Light' side know your true name, and only 2 people I know actually use it with you." She answered his question honestly. "Might I add that as the Leader of a Pureblood supremist, wishing to destroy all those with any non-magical ancestors, you being a half-blood, is kind of hippacritical?" She asked, swiftly ducking when he sent a stunning spell at her. "Guess not then." She muttered, flinching when he forewent using his wand and reached for her with his bare hand.

"You don't seem to truely fear me." He stated in wonder as he took her face into his hand and she didn't even try to escape his reach, simply closing her eyes in fear knowing he could cause her serious harm and she could do nothing to stop him.

"You aren't him, not yet at least." Hermione answered in a soft but firm voice. "You haven't killed anyone yet." She added as his grip on her face changed to him cupping her face gently.

"Tell me everything about the war and my side." He ordered her, drawing her face closer to his own. She gave him a 'do I look dumb to you?' look at his order.

"I would rather not become your first kill, so I will pass on that request." She answered him quickly, refusing to allow him to pull her face closer to him. He shot her a sexy smirk and simply brought his own face closer to her.

"I, Tom Marolvo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Lord Slytherin, hereby swear on my life and magic to bring no serious harm to or make any attempt to kill, Hermione Jean Granger, Lady Ravenclaw. By my will, so mote it be." Tom Riddle whispered to her from inches away from her own face, his magic flaring brightly in acknowledgement of his vow. Hermione's look of shock at the openings his vow presented brought another smirk to his lips.

"You become the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time, the Leader of the Dark Side, and collect a huge following of purebloods, and magical creatures, to fight against the 'Light' Leader and the Headmaster during my time Albus Dumbledore. One of your main rivals is my best friend, a boy who is raised by abusive muggles and treated like a weapon by the Light. For some unknown reason to him, myself and our third counterpart, you attacked his parents October 31 1981, killing first his father, then his mother when she refused to step aside and let you kill her son. You send the Killing Curse at him, a 15 month old baby, and for an unexplained reason, the curse backfires on you, leaving a scar on his forhead and destroying your corprial form. Your spirit is still there, meaning you don't die, but you have to find a way to get a new body to finish the war." Hermione stated, keeping names out of it as much as she could. "After 13 years, you Possess the DADA professor in what is our first year, your target the Philosipher's Stone. I will not tell you how, as I don't know all the details, but you are forced to retreat and recover your strength." She stated, pausing because she knew he would demand more details.

"What details do you know?" He demanded harshly. She flinched at the memory and swallowed hard.

"It is placed in an object that is very difficult to reach, several traps-one from several different Professors- stand between the original room and the final area it is located in. I would say it is a difficult set of traps but 3 first years manage to get past them with realitive ease." She answered bluntly, still managing to be vague with the details. He shot her a glare, but didn't press the issue. "My second year, one of your followers slips your diary into the cauldron of the youngest child of the family that he is in a blood-fued with, trying to destroy the family and bring you back at the same time. Needless to say the Chamber is opened, and the monster released upon the school. My friend is accused of the events, and it is only when the child given the diary is taken into the Chamber that he and our other friend go to stop everything. Again, I don't have all the facts but the bare bones of what I was told by my friend, your diary holds a memory of you, and uses the child to bring itself-therefore you- back to life. Seeing my friend and knowing only that he is the reason for your demise- for lack of a better word- he sets the monster on my friend. My friend runs around trying to escape the monster, and eventually pulls the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat- said hat delivered via pheonix- and stabs the monster through the top of its head from the mouth. When he pulls the Sword out one of the monster's fangs is lodged in his arm, and your diary's memory taunts him about the deadly venom now coursing through his veins, holding my friend's wand. Realizing that the Memory is linked to the diary he stabs the fang into the diary and destroys the memory, saving the child it was draining and the phoenix heals him." Hermione stated only the facts as she knows them.

"Why didn't you go with your friends that time?" Tom asked her. "Where were you?"

"I was one of the student's attacked." She admits to him bluntly. His gasp of shock makes her roll her eyes. "Third year had nothing to do with you, so I will simply state that one of your followers is revealed and seeks you out after getting exposed to my friend." Hermione pointed out, tone saying to leave the subject alone. "Fourth year we had the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and you send one of your followers undercover at the school and use the Tournament to your advantage, making my friend's name come out as a fourth champion, and using him to regain a body- not your best look- and I wouldn't be able to tell you much that year's 'great battle' as I was at school and your encounter was nowhere near Hogwarts. This year has been a mess as well, our DADA Professor didn't permit us to use any magic, stating that the theory was all that was needed to know for the OWLs and practical would be first time we cast the spells we learned this year." She stated sadly, her eyes becoming shadowed at her memories from her time.

"Wait, you used the past tense for your fifth year, and yet here it is the first term here, so how far were you?" Tom demanded sharply.

"We were in our last month of school." Hermione answered honestly. "To keep from failing our OWLs, my friends and I started a club to learn the spells we were forbidden to use, for the minister's fear of the Headmaster using the student's as an army against him. We were caught and I was running down a staircase, trying to use my time-turner to prevent our club's discovery and trip- shattering said time-turner- and arriving in this time." She finished her tale, looking down at the floor.

"You didn't say names." He pointed out to her.

"To name them makes them targets before it is time for the events to happen, and that would change your future thusly changing my past, and possibly preventing my being here." Hermione stated her reasonings to the Dark Wizard in making. Her emotions in an uproar, because she was falling for Tom Riddle. The man that killed her friend's parents, targeted her as well, and she was falling in love with him.

"I understand your reasonings, even if I don't want to accept them." Tom answered, and as she was visably contemplating his words, he leaned forward and kissed softly on her lips. "So we should go to lunch." He stated as she blinked in shock at his actions before flicking his wand to drop the wards and unlock the door, and rushing out of the classroom before she could react to his kiss.

"Don't toy with me, RIDDLE!" She shouted after his fleeting back, grimancing at his laugh echoing back at her.

"So, that is some tale." Walburga stated, speaking for the first time since she had entered the room. She laughed at the former Gryffindor's glaring face.

"I can't believe he kissed me." Hermione moaned, her expression changing to a pout. "The guy that has tried to kill my best friend and anyone that stands beside him, just kissed me!" She stated, pout dissolving into confusion. "He as been after us since first year." She added in a whisper.

"So his attraction to you now, leads to his actions towards you in the future?" Walburga suggested to her granddaughter with a shrug.

"Thinking about this will only give us headaches, let's drop it and go eat before lunch is over." Hermione advised wisely, allowing the other witch to lead the way to the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Spells

 _:Parseltongue:_

Chapter 3

Their arrival in the Great Hall caused the room to go silent, due to Hermione being a new student only two months into the year. Ignoring the looks she nudged Walburga to get her to continue leading her to the Slytherin table.

"Who's the new girl?" A blonde Slytherin boy demanded from his place beside Tom Riddle.

"Hermione Granger, I had an accident with my time-turner." Hermione answered bluntly.

"A mudblood." The boy sniffed rudely.

"My father is a pureblood, and my mother a Squib." Hermione stated evenly, non-plussed at his name-calling.

"Prove it?" He retorted snidely.

"Which one, the future or bloodline?" Hermione requested with a glare at the speaker, recongnizing the signature Malfoy hair she smirked at him. "Abraxus Malfoy, your son and grandson have attempted to ruin not only my life but both of my best friends', all in the name of Pureblood supremicy, and had us throw it back in their faces as we overcome everything they threw at us." She stated in a bored voice, her words echoing loudly to the entire Slytherin table. "You have confirmed the arranged marraige your parents set up for you. You will hate your wife, but love your heir and would do anything to ensure his happiness. A trait you pass along to him is family comes first, the rest will fall into place behind it." She informed him without a change in her tone.

"What are your family names?" A younger Slytherin asked from further down the table.

"Denver and Black, Ms. Prince." Hermione answered, recongnizing features from Professor Snape in her.

"Enough, let her eat." Tom ordered sharply, haulting all speaking from the Slytherin table.

"Thank you, Tom." Hermione said lightly to the future Dark Lord, getting a sharp nod of recognition of her words from him. Everyone finished lunch in silence, before heading to their afternoon classes. When Hermione and Walburga exited the Great Hall, they were stopped by a fellow Slytherin about a year older then them.

"So, how are you related to me?" The sixth year demanded, his words telling them not to lie to him.

"I am your youngest son's only child." Hermione answered, her voice tight when she saw her father was an exact replica of Orion Black.

"You are my _grand_ daughter?" He repeated her words in shock, as a protective urge flooded him. Hermione nodded, fighting tears as she keenly felt the absence of her parents. Orion pulled his granddaughter into his arms, trying to comfort her. "Fear not, no one will harm you." He tried to reassure his crying family member.

"Don't miss your classes on my account." Hermione ordered them lightly. "I am going to the Library for more information." She told them, before pulling out of the embrace of her Grandfather. He rolled his eyes and rushed off to his classes.

"Shall I escort you, to prevent you from getting lost." Hermione jumped in shock at Tom Riddle's voice and sudden appearence at her side.

"Don't you have classes as well?" Hermione scoffed at the Prefect. "I do know the way to the library, you know, Riddle." She reminded the Slytherin Lord with a 'really' look.

"How do you know it wasn't moved during the 50 years between our time?" Tom teased her lightly. She rolled her eyes at him, fighting her smile at his attempt to cheer her up.

"How do I know your not using me to cut your classes?" She teased him back, giving into her grin.

"Mr. Riddle has 2 free periods before a double Transfiguration then dinner." Hermione whirled around, drawing her wand before recongizing the voice and appearence of Albus Dumbledore. "Hello, I am Professor Dumbledore, I am the Transfiguration Professor. What is your name?" He asked the new student, stunned slightly when she reacted to his surprising entrance with a drawn wand, a reaction only one who had been in a war would have.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, I am Hermione Granger, I fell back through time from 1992." She answered in a polite tone, ignoring his twinkling eyes.

"What year are you?" The brightly dressed wizard asked bluntly.

"5th year, Sir." Hermione answered with respect to the man who would become her headmaster.

"I need to give you an aptitude test, to properly know where you are in my sylibus." The Professor informed her, wanting to seperate her from Tom Riddle.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. Another time, Tom?" She answered before turning to the Prefect with an appologetic expresssion.

"Sure, Hermione, school comes first; that is understandible." The male Slytherin assured her, shooting the Professor a disgruntled glare. "I will see you at dinner." He added, turning back to her with a perfect Slytherin mask in place. Hermione took in the mask and narrowed her eyes at the closed off look on his face. She smiled prettily at Tom and brushed his cheek with a quick kiss as she passed him, following after Dumbledore to his classroom, not noticing the look of disbelief he gave her.

When they arrived in the Transfigurations classroom, Hermione waited for instructions from the Professor, wand at the ready. "Please, use the most advanced transfiguration you know." The elderly wizard instructed, not expecting her to manage much more than a third year's spells. Hermione sent him a secretive grin before casting 'human-to-Animal' Transfiguration spell at the Professor. She turned him into a goat before reversing the spell a few seconds later.

"Did that answer your question, Professor Dumbledore?" She asked him playfully as he gaped at her.

"Very well done, Ms. Granger." The Wizard complimented her. "That was an Auror level spell. 10 points to Slytherin." He grumbled the last part. "If you are that accomplished in all your subjects, you could sit both your OWLs and NEWTS by the end of this school year." He advised her, raising his eyebrows at her gasp of shock. "Now I would also like to to know that Mr. Riddle is not the best student for you to become close to, he is involved in very dangerous and Dark magic." He warned her sharply.

"Professor, forgive my bluntness, but stay out of my relationships and my mind. My life is none of your concern at this time." Hermione snapped at him, not letting him influence her against her housemates. "When you see me in the future, remember this warning, I was able to successfully brew polyjuice by my first term in second year, I have faced evil every year and walked away everytime. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME." She stated all but the last sentence in a calm voice, but the last sentence was in a low, deadly tone. "Good day, Professor Dumbledore." She added, turning to leave the room before she lost her temper with the man.

"One more thing, all of your professors need to do the assessments for your skills." Dumbledore stated gruffly, having taken offense to her entire attitude, words, and her insolent spellwork.

"Thank you for letting me know, Professor. I will seek out my Professors for those assesments." She assure him, walking away as she spoke. Hermione walked down, remembering that the free period of the Charms and Transifguration Professors were always right done together in quick succession, and was lucky to hear the bell ring, signaling the end of the younger year's classes. Stopping a random young student, without checking the uniform, she asked for directions to the Charms classroom. The boy sighed loudly, and offerred to show her the way. As they walked Hermione noticed he looked very similar to Harry.

"Here we are." He told her, casting a tempus and muttering a 'bloody hell' at the time, knowing he was late to his next class, and the professor wasn't willing to let it slide for him.

"I will ask the Professor for a note so your next Professor doesn't take points or give you a detention." Hermione offered the boy, still overlooking his uniform. "Can I get your name?" She asked him, having a hunch it was Charles Potter, Harry's Grandfather.

"I'm Charles Potter, a 3rd year Gryffindor." He answered bashfully, flustered by the pretty Slytherin new student. He finished speaking just before the Charms Professor opened the door to her classroom to find them right outside the door.

"Dare I ask why a Slytherin 5th year is standing outside my classroom door with a 3rd year Gryffindor instead of in your classes?" The elderly witch questioned them with a sharp tone and even sharper eye, noting a lack of drawn wands, and blushing boy. "Well?" She snapped at them when they didn't answer her promptly.

"Professor, I am the new student, Hermione Granger, and when I requested help from one of the classes that let out, Mr. Potter was the only one to offer his aid, even though he knew it would make him late for his next class." Hermione answered, knowing how easily embarrased third years could get at praise. "I came for the placement assessment Professor Dumbledore informed me I would be required to take with each Professor I have classes with." She added, to draw the attention off the young Potter Heir.

"Ah, so our Young Mr. Potter was helping you even though you are in rivaling Houses, how noble of him. 10 Points to Gryffindor for helping a student in need. I will also give you a note to excuse your tarty to your Professor. Which one is it?" She asked, leading them to her desk and starting the note .

"Professor Slughorn, Ma'am." Charles answered softly. "Thank you, Professor Denver." He added when she handed him the note. "Good day, Granger." He stated with a cute blush, before rushing out of the classroom.

"So sweet." Hermione cooed after him, gaining a chuckle from the Professor.

"Ms. Granger, was it?" The witch stated, looking the teen over as she asked.

"Yes, Professor." The new Slytherin stated softly.

"Excellent, I am Professor Elenor Denver." The Charms Professor introduced herself. "I am the Charms Professor and the Head of Ravenclaw." She stated to Hermione's complete shock.

"How wonderful it is to meet you, Ma'am." The student answered in delight.

"Now where are you transfering from?" Professor Denver asked, looking over the 5th year critically.

"1992." Hermione answered honestly, shocking the woman. "I tripped on my way down a staircase, shattering my time-turner, and ended up 50 years in the past." She explained her situation clearly.

"Oh my, that is different. Do not worry, Ms. Granger, we will fix this and have you back in your proper time fairly quickly." The female professor assure her. "Now what was the last Charm your class was working on?"

"We were learning the Patronus Charm." Hermione answered promptly.

"Well that is one of the last spells I teach my fifth years, however I don't expect you to get a corprial form until the end of your 7th year." The elderly witch assured the Slytherin student. "Show me your progress." She commanded gently.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione cast the spell, drawing on her memory of choice. She let out a giggle when her Otter floated out of her wand, drawing a gasp of delight from the Professor. "No Dementors here, sorry." She told it, getting a chitter from it before it disappeared.

"Amaizing, my dear, simply astonishing casting ability you have." The elderly witch exclaimed with pure delight. "Of course, you realize that different spells require different power outputs." She stated with a smile. Hermione nodded as her Great-grandmother spoke.

"I am well aware of that fact, Professor, I hold the top scores in all my classes every year so far, and only in one class am I not the top student." Hermione stated proud of her accomplishments. When she heard the bell ring for the next change of classes, she asked which of the Professors had free periods next, to continue her assessments.

"Professors Slughorn-Potions, Merrywought-DADA, and Greenhorn-Ancient Runes are all free the next hour." Professor Denver answered after consulting a schedule.

"Thank you, Professor, I will see you tomorrow in class." Hermione said before walking out of the Charms classroom and heading towards the area her Ancient Runes class was held, successfully finding it in the same spot. After a brief introduction, Hermione showed Professor Greenhorn her skills, being placed with the end of 6th years skills, but not quite up to 7th year standards, with this glowing report, she headed off to the DADA corrador. She was delighted to find Professor Merrywought was a very elderly wizard, older than Dumbledore was in her time, and planning to retire in a few years. His placement of her was exactly where she should be if she were truely a 1942 fifth year in the begining of October, with a slightly broader knowledge of magical creatures due to her experiences in her own time.


End file.
